Now!
by otherguys
Summary: No podrán tomar esto de nosotros, el equipo 7 es indestructible. Ganaron muchas batallas, pero no nos ganaran la guerra. Derrotaron a muchos, pero no nos derrotarán a todos. ¡Sí hay un futuro y lo queremos! [Song-fic] [Team 7] [hope] (Now Paramore.)


_Escuchando música, puse Now de Paramore, comencé a ver el vídeo, con subtitulos y lyrics y todo y pues... ¡Se me ocurrió esto! _

_Comencé a escribir como loca y todo, y salió el Song-fic. _

_Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo :)._

* * *

Miré a todos lados, mis dos amigos y mi maestro, tres de las personas más importantes luchaban por ayudar a que me fuera de allí. Querían que me vaya, _sería un estorbo_ en el campo de batalla. ¿Porqué siempre era así?

A varios metros más allá se encontraba Madara, estaba riendo macabramente. Estaba indignada.

Volteé al escuchar un grito, Naruto había empujado a un tipo que iba a alcanzarme.

Seguí caminando.

Había algo que Madara nunca me iba a quitar... nunca iba a tomar.

_Esperanza._

_No intentes tomar esto de mi_

_No intentes tomar esto de mi_

_Ahora. (ah-ah-__ah)_

Un gran peso cayó sobre mi, un pedazo enorme de madera. Una explosión. Vi al rededor como me miraban expectantes. _¿Estás bien?_ leía en sus rostros. Todos estaban agotados. Sentía que estaba despertando entre los muertos, sentía que todos habían estado esperándome. Nadie tenía esperanza ahora, todos esperaban a que yo les de un poco.

Había despertado del sueño en que daba todo por perdido. Había dormido todo un año lejos de la esperanza que tenía Konoha.

Ahora desperté.

Naruto me cogió del brazo y me ayudaba a pararme

-_¡Levantate, Sakura-chan! ¡tienes que salir de aquí!_

Naruto se fue contra unos tipos que corrían hacia nosotros. Busqué desesperada la mirada de mi sensei, se encontraba a unos metros destruyendo a tres tipos.

Me sentía mareada, pero no pararía. Vi como Sasuke abatía contra uno que había saltado intentando alcanzarme.

Yo comencé a caminar a mi objetivo.

_Se siente como que estoy despertando entre los muertos_

_Y todo el mundo ha estado esperándome_

_Por lo menos ahora no tendré que preguntarme_

_Qué se siente dormir un año lejos_

En esos tiempos creía que éramos indestructibles, que nadie nos pararía. Nadie pararía al equipo 7, el equipo que luchó contra todo. Pensaba que podríamos desafiar a todo quién se pusiera delante. Cuando dejé esos pensamientos fue cuando supe la guerra que se venía contra nosotros, todos estaban confiados, todos creían poder ganar. Nunca pensaron que lo que me derrumbaría sería el saber que no sería así.

Yo creía que no podríamos contra Madara.

Eso me llevó abajo, muy abajo, donde se escondía aquello.

Donde se escondía la desesperanza.

Un tipo abatió contra mi. Yo no me defendería, el paró abrutamente mirándome incrédulo. Sasuke corrió y lo derribó de una estocada con su katana

_Pero fuimos indestructibles_

_Pensé que podríamos desafiar todo (todo)_

_Nunca pensé que lo que me llevaría afuera_

_Se escondía abajo._

Entre Naruto y Sasuke se deshicieron de unos cuantos espadachines que me querían tirar. No me defendí, solo caminé.

Habíamos perdido la batalla anterior, perdimos ninjas, amigos, hermanos, padres, hijos. Todo se había derrumbado, todos estaban desesperanzados.

Nosotros no nos rendiríamos. Nosotros ganaríamos la guerra.

No nos hundiríamos, y si lo hacíamos, sería en la orilla. ¡No nos ganarían! Ganaremos por nosotros y por todos.

Vi el cuerpo muerto de mi rubia amiga con una espada en su pecho, estaba arriba de un tipo enemigo, muerto también. Tendríamos que empezar de nuevo, volver a comenzar.

Crear una nueva vida, entre los que quedábamos.

O podríamos regresar y deprimirnos por todo lo que estábamos pasando, ¿lo haríamos?

Siempre hay un tiempo y un lugar para morir, pero estoy más que segura que para nosotros, el equipo 7, no es el caso. Este no es.

Miré fijamente a Madara, que daba ordenes a diestra y siniestra.

_Perdida la batalla,_

_Ganada la guerra._

_Voy a llevar mi barco a que se hunda en la orilla_

_Estamos empezando de nuevo_

_O regresamos_

_Hay un tiempo y un lugar para morir, pero este no es._

¿Esto era lo que quería Madara? ¿Muertos por doquier? ¿Destrucción?

Esto definitivamente no era justicia, venganza o igualdad. Era el sueño de un psicótico. Queremos un futuro, queremos un futuro donde sea posible caminar libremente sin miedo, donde haya paz durante un largo tiempo y luego acabar con lo que insinúe destruirla.

Si hay un futuro así, lo queremos. Lo queremos ahora.

No pararemos.

_Sí hay un futuro y lo queremos._

_Ahora (ah, ah, ah)_

_Sí hay un futuro y lo queremos._

_Ahora (ah, ah, ah)_

A veces me gustaría poder saber el futuro, encontrar una bola de cristal o algo, para saber que hacer y no ser inútil, no ser insignificante. Le daría un excelente uso, no lo malgastaría. Haría el bien.

Kakashi me tiró un tubo que soltaba un gas, me puse la máscara al igual que mi equipo, y mientras caminaba, el gas se mezclaba en el aire y los que abatían contra mi caían en peso muerto.

Las veces en que no siento nada y estoy completamente neutra, pediría algún recuerdo, podría sentir algo y dejar de sentirme así de pequeña, no tendría que sentirme mal. Estos me harían recordar bien.

No tendría que cometer los mismos errores, podría dejar de tropezar.

Dejar de ser débil

_Desearía poder encontrar una bola de cristal_

_para los días en que me siento completamente inútil._

_Sabes que le daría un buen uso,_

_no lo malgastaría en absoluto._

_En lugar de eso, conservaría uno que otro recuerdo,_

_para los días en que no sienta nada,_

_al menos ellos me harían recordar_

_y no cometería los mismos errores_

Cerré los ojos fuertemente al ver como uno corría hacia a mi con un palo enorme, me golpearía la cara. Los abrí y vi a Sasuke forcejeando con él en el suelo. Caminé más rápido, no pararía. Por todos

Ganaríamos esta guerra a pesar de haber perdido batallas.

Vi su silueta a lo lejos, estaba solo.

Me tomaron la mano y me hicieron hacia atrás, me solté y escuché como calló.

_Debieron golpearlo._ Pensé.

Yo continué caminando.

_Perdida la batalla,_

_ganada la guerra._

Todos forcejeaban contra todos, vi a Madara que me miraba con una expresión de total indiferencia.

Estaba tan cerca...

Todos tendremos el futuro que deseamos. Todos tendremos la paz que anhelamos.

Escuché el grito de Kakashi, lo golpearon seguramente. Me sentí repentinamente mal. Volteé un poco y vi como a Naruto le pegaban una patada en el estomago. Cuando miré al otro lado, vi como Sasuke botaba a uno perfectamente, y luego le llegaba un golpe en la espalda que lo había botado.

Me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos, esto no podía pasar, tenían que levantarse. Luchar conmigo.

Miré desesperadas como a varios de mis otros compañeros los tenían atrapados, otros muertos.

Vi a Kiba arriba de Akamaru, llorando. Volteé otra vez a ver el cuerpo de mi amiga, Ino. Más allá estaba Lee recibiendo el golpe de una espada por detrás y a Sai, en el aire, gritando que me detuviera y luego caía de su ave de tinta...

Vi a Kakashi forcejeando con unos tipos que lo tenían, lo mismo para Naruto y Sasuke.

Ellos no se rendirían. Yo tampoco lo haría.

_Si hay un futuro, lo queremos_

_Ahora (ah, ah, ah)_

Vi a Madara a unos metros frente a mi.

Naruto me rogaba que corra y que escape, Sasuke tenía su sharingan activado, seguramente para que caiga en sus ojos y engañarme para que me largue e allí, Kakashi me gritaba que sea racional y que viva por todos ellos.

Miré fijamente a Madara, rogándole con la mirada que parase, que esto no estaba bien.

Cuando le iba a hablar, sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda, derribandome. Escuché levemente los gritos de mis compañeros.

¿Acaso ya estaba acabada?

No...

Aún respiraba, aún podía hacer algo.

Escuchaba como Naruto negaba constantemente y como Sasuke solo gritaba mi nombre.

Me paré con lentitud y fui agarrada por detrás por dos tipos cuando intenté correr hacia Madara.

Siempre existe un lugar y un momento para morir.

_Existe un lugar y un momento para morir._

_Existe un lugar y un momento para morir._

_Y este no es._

_Existe un lugar y un momento para morir._

_Y este no es._

Madara me miraba con diversión, debía resultarle patético el como intentaba liberarme de los tipos que me tenían de los hombros.

No me detendrían.

Este no era el momento en que debía morir, ni el lugar ni el momento.

Sasuke se paró al igual que Naruto y con el poco y nada de chakra que tenían, intentaban liberarse y correr hacia mi.

_Y este no es._

_Existe un lugar y un momento para morir._

_Existe un lugar y un momento para morir,_

_pero este no es._

Me solté repentinamente siendo despojada de mi chaleco de Jounnin, corrí hacia Madara que estaba sacando una espada, listo para matarme.

Antes del impacto, logré escuchar a Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y otros más que gritaban mi nombre asombrados, consternados, heridos por lo que estaba haciendo.

Abracé a Madara impidiéndole usar sus armas contra mi, lo abracé de tal forma en que toda la fuerza que me quedaba, estaba en él, en la muestra de afecto que le había dado.

No podía escuchar nada, simplemente sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza en mi oído, me sentía exhausta, sentía que moriría en cualquier momento. Todo me pesaba. Escuché su espada caer.

Luego, sentí como algo me sostenía. Me había correspondido el abrazo.

_¡Sí hay un futuro y lo queremos!_

_Ahora (ah, ah, ah)_

_¡Sí hay un futuro y lo queremos!_

_Ahora (ah, ah, ah)_

_¡Sí hay un futuro y lo queremos!_

_Ahora (ah, ah, ah)_

Sentía las miradas incrédulas en mi, pero cuando Madara correspondió el abrazó escuché risas y celebraciones atrás mío, luego, él desapareció por completo. Sus súbditos quedaron consternados. Me volteé levemente y vi como Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi corrían hacia mi.

Luego, me desmayé.

_¡Sí hay un futuro y lo queremos!_

_Ahora (ah, ah, ah)_

_Ahora (ah, ah, ah)_

_Ahora (ah, ah, ah)_

Había despertado con un horrible dolor de cabeza, lo primero que vi fue como Naruto se levantaba y me miraba con expectación, miré a mi izquierda y vi a Sasuke mirarme preocupado. Kakashi entró rápidamente al oír los gritos del rubio de mi amigo.

Miré a mi derecha y vi muchos claveles blancos en un florero.

-Lo conseguiste, Sakura-chan... ¡Ya tenemos nuestro futuro! Tuvimos muchas bajas... ¡Pero lo hiciste, nos salvaste a todos! ¡Dattebayo!

Cerré los ojos durante unos segundos y negué sonriendo levemente.

-Lo _conseguimos_, chicos, lo hicimos.

_Miré al cielo durante un segundo, preguntándome, ¿dónde estaría Madara ahora?..._

* * *

_¿Review?_

_¿Qué les pareció? _

_En el fic, hice que Madara al final comprendiera todo con un poco de afecto de la protagonista. Me salió un Madara bien bueno, eh. (Y no lo digo por su cuerpazo, pervertidas.)_

_Madara desapareció en un puf :o, ¿alguna teoría? Después de todo es el más malo malín malote._

_Pero así lo terminé, jeje._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Dejen un review malditas, ah._


End file.
